degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Glen Martin
Glen Martin is Jake Martin's father. He first makes an appearance in LoveGame, when he and Jake arrive at the Edwards's house for dinner. He is married to Helen Martin. Glen is portrayed by Graham Abbey. Character History Season 11 In LoveGame, he escorts his son Jake to Clare's house to have dinner with the Edwards women. He tells Clare that he and Jake had to move to Toronto because the contract up north was dead, and there's opportunity in the city. In Should've Said No (1), Glen runs into Clare as she walks into her house and over-hears Clare say to Alli, "Jake Martin is hotter than molten lava." He then says that Jake "lacks his father's charm." And Glen is amused as he watches Clare stumble over her words as she describes Jake. Glen also tells Clare that Jake is in the kitchen cleaning up since he came over to help his dad with the renovation, knowing that Clare would want to see Jake (and also knowing Jake was shirtless). In Should've Said No (2), when Clare and Jake get to the Edwards's house after movie night, Helen says that Jake is 'chivilrous' for giving Clare a ride home, Glen appears wfrom upstairs and claims the he 'taught Jake well.' Helen and Glen later reveal that they have been seeing each other. Clare and Jake look at each other awkward for a moment before Glen asks Jake if it's okay and Helen does the same with Clare. Clare says 'Why would it be a problem?' Though Clare and Jake continue to look at each other awkward as they process the news and take a step away from each other. In Dead and Gone (1), he tells Jake that he will need help with a job over the summer. And when Jake says that he's going to prom, Glen knows that he likes a girl and when Jake admits that there is a girl (not admitting who the girl is, however). Glen tells Jake that he and Helen are getting married. When Jake doesn't say anything, Glen says that his approval would mean a lot to him. Jake says that he is happy for his dad and Glen makes Jake promise not to tell Clare. Glen has dinner with Clare, Helen, and Jake later that night and Helen tells Clare and Jake that they're getting married. Clare then tells Glen and Helen that she and Jake have been dating. She makes it a point that she and Jake probably have been dating as long as they have. Glen and Helen are both shocked by this news. In Dead and Gone (2), Glen walks in on Jake getting ready for prom and helps Jake with his tie. Glen asks Jake how well he knows Clare. And makes Jake think about how awkward it would be for Clare and Jake if they got more serious, then broke up and they still have to see each other every morning. In Nowhere to Run, he and Helen have their wedding in his new house, which is the Edwards house. Later on in the episode, he and Helen find Jake and Clare with some of their friends in the cabin, thus caused them to cancel their honeymoon. Instead, they go antiquing, and he and Jake move in. In Underneath It All, he drops off his new step-daughter and his son at degrassi and ask Jake about his new girlfriend to which he denies. In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), he walks into the kitchen and says happy birthday to his son and he suggests that he invites his new girl over for dinner. At dinner he congratulates Jenna on being able to move on after she gave her baby up for adoption last spring. When Clare calls Helen a hypocrite he tells her to watch how she speaks to her mother in their house and when she tells him that he just got there, he orders Clare to go to her room if she can't behave herself. Season 12 In''' [[Say It Ain't So (1)|'''Say It Ain't So (1)]], Glen is with Jake discussing about his future which Jake says he doesn't want to go to college and wants to stay in the construction business, but Glen disapproves. In Say It Ain't So (2), Glen has to come to school to help Jake with the water sprinkler problem and Jake was telling him about a rooftop garden idea which could not work. Jake tells him he was doing it to prove that he wants to be in the business, but Glen doesn't want him to be stuck there forever. He finally agrees but tells Jake he has to at least apply for college which he agrees to. Jake suggest changing the name of the company to Martin-Martin Construction, but Glen suggests Martin & Son Construction which they both agree on. The two share a hug happily now on the same page. In Tonight, Tonight, Glen defends Jake when Clare calls Jake out for smoking and the family's sexism. Appearances Trivia *He shares a name with a cartoon character, Glenn Martin from Glenn Martin, DDS, only it is spelled differently.﻿ *He was the second "Glen" in the Degrassi franchise, the first being Glen Simpson. Relationships *Mrs. Martin (Ex-Wife) **Start Up: Prior to LoveGame (1103) **Break Up: Prior to LoveGame (1103) ***Reason: Unknown. *Helen Martin (Wife) **Start Up: Between LoveGame (1103) and Should've Said No (1) (1112) ***Married in Nowhere to Run Category:Degrassi Category:Parents Category:Season 11 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 12